


When the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Depression, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Suicide, sorry for this folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Draco has some... issues.





	When the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Requiem from Dear Evan Hansen

Draco didn’t know what else to do. His wife was gone. He had lost his job. He had just kicked his son out of his own house. What was wrong with him? He had loved Scorpius more than anything in the world, he still did, so why had he done such a rash and impulsive thing? Draco’s father had raised him to fear homosexuals, hate them, so Draco did, even when he discovered his strange feelings for the famous Harry Potter. He had kept it down, kept it hidden, but it was no use denying who he was. He watched Harry from afar, tried to get as close to him as possible, and it had all ended in flames. Now Harry was happily married with three kids, and all Draco had was a dead wife and a son he had just tossed away from his home. Draco cried. He cried for his wife, who had been his closest friend, the woman he could always talk to, even though he had never loved her in the way he wished he had. He cried for his son, who he loved and wished he had never made the mistake of kicking out. And last of all, Draco Malfoy cried for himself. He cried for himself for everything he had gone through in his miserable life. His father had taught him never to cry, but Draco was crying now. Crying for all the mistakes he had made, crying for every unkind word that had ever left his mouth, crying for every second he had spent on this Earth, miserable and unable to tell anyone, crying for how he felt inside, crying for what he was about to do.  
He had read up on it, this was what some muggles did. He tied the rope to the large crystal chandelier, right in the center of the entrance hall. This was where he wanted them to find him.

And they did. People from the ministry came, department heads and such, but also Hermione Granger, the minister of magic herself. Harry Potter was there too of course, and he pulled Scorpius aside, not wanting him to see his father’s broken body. It was too late. For both him and Harry.

Because Harry knew why he had done it.

Draco had sent him a note via owl post, just a few minutes before Harry guessed.

  
I love you. I’m sorry.

  
He knew it was Draco from the fancy scrawling handwriting, from the paste white parchment, from the pristine owl the had delivered it. He knew it was Draco, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was responsible. He should’ve known, he should’ve stopped him, he should’ve-  
“I don’t blame you, Harry.” Scorpius said quietly. He knelt on the floor and put his face in his hands. Unsure of what else to do, Harry joined him, putting his arm around the boy’s shoulder. They cried together, a man and a boy, both hurt by Draco Malfoy, both loved by Draco Malfoy. Their tears spilled on the marble floor where Draco’s tears had been only hours previous.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos! I will owe you a virtual cookie!


End file.
